


A Bargain

by donntlookatme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, consensual but also not really, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke needs information before it's too late. Boba Fett bargains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3am. Proceed with caution, please. Heed the warnings. I blame [my friend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagat) for this.

“What makes you think I’d return him to you?” he eyes the Skywalker boy up and down- there is a distance between them, just enough to take the advantage of his lightsaber away, but not enough for either of them to be in a position to safely attack the other. The boy isn’t in an offensive stance, though, almost unsure. Most probably willing to bargain. “I’m sure you can’t pay me better than the Empire would.”

 

“How much do you want?” the boy asks, adjusting his stance. He doesn’t look scared, his eyes filled with determination and hope. It’s kind of cute, really. It won’t be long until the hope disappears - maybe a year or so after he delivers Solo to Hutt, probably sooner. Losing a loved one does that to people. Or perhaps - perhaps he could push him, see it shimmer away himself, break him and get the satisfaction of revenge on the world well done.

 

He smiles. 

 

“Listen, boy. I’m not going to give your boyfriend back, but I _ could  _ be persuaded to tell you where he is. The price-”

 

“ _ How much _ ?” the boy seems to get more agitated at Boba calling Solo his boyfriend, which only confirms his suspicions. He’s more or less confident that Skywalker won’t try to kill him now. He won’t attack, either, their positions too risky.

 

“I know you have no money, but there are… other ways of paying, if you will.” he prays to the Force that the Skywalker gets the meaning of the words. Luckily, he seems to do - his cheeks turn pink and he frowns. He doesn’t say no outright, seems to contemplate it; that’s enough for Boba to know he just needs to push a little more. 

 

“It isn’t too much to ask, in return for being able to see Solo again.” he thinks he can pinpoint the exact moment the boy’s face breaks, the moment he steels himself for it.

 

“What do you want me to do?” his voice is resentful, resisting, showing just how much he doesn’t want this. He doesn’t let go of the lightsaber. 

 

“Put that thing away. I’m not gonna kill or capture you - I don’t want to be chased both by Vader and Organa.” he gestures at the weapon with his blaster. The boy flinches slightly at the princess’ name, which is a bad move on Boba’s side. Doesn’t matter, he’s willing enough. Reluctantly, the Skywalker turns the saber off and hooks it into his belt. Boba sheaths his blaster as well - no need for that now.

 

“Strip.” he knows the boy will hesitate, despite the room being empty save for the two of them. He doesn’t waste time with it, stepping closer and undoing the other’s clothes. The Skywalker is shaking a little, but his gaze doesn’t waver. Boba doesn’t reach anywhere near his lightsaber, unbuckling his belt and unceremoniously showing his pants and underwear down, giving the boy a pleased nod when he removes the tunic on his own. 

 

“On your knees.” He commands then, unbuckling his own belt and shoving his pants aside to expose his cock. The prospect of what’s going to happen is enough to get him half-hard already. He reaches for the chair standing in the corner, dragging it over to sit down on it. The boy looks visibly uneasy now, unsure what to do- he huffs and spreads his legs, dragging him in between them.

 

“You ever done this before?” he asks, his gloved hand lifting up the boy’s chin. He shakes his head, tears welling up in his eyes before he blinks them away and frowns. Boba sighs, pushes him closer. Skywalker stares at his dick, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. After about five seconds, Boba’s patience wears thin.

 

“ _ Open your mouth _ .” he commands, not waiting for him to obey before grabbing a fistful of his hair and guiding his mouth to the tip of his dick.

 

The boy’s mouth opens up easily enough after that - he lets go once his head disappears beyond the other’s red lips. His mouth feels nice enough- it’s as warm as any human mouth and he has the sense not to bite down, at least.

 

He’s pleasantly surprised when Skywalker takes another deep breath and moves his head forward, his eyes closing. He only takes an inch or so deeper before gagging and pulling away again, visibly fighting with himself.

 

“At least lick around a bit.” he mutters, then sighs when he feels tongue pressing against his slit, sloppy and slow. 

 

To his credit, Skywalker does slowly start bobbing his head a bit, but it isn’t quite enough. He’s fighting with himself every step of the way, which is no wonder, considering the circumstances. As much as watching him willingly try to suck his cock despite the obvious discomfort makes Boba happy, it isn’t exactly enough.

 

He decides to make it easy for the boy, then- grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and  _ pulling _ , relishing the tears falling down the boy’s cheeks once he’s buried in his mouth so deep his nose is buried in his pubic hair. Skywalker gags, tries to scramble away, but Boba doesn’t let him. He thrusts his hips forward, holding him in place, fucking his mouth. 

 

As much as he wants to come over Skywalker’s face, he pulls away when it becomes almost too much- the boy is coughing, catching his breath. It’s a miracle he hasn’t started vomiting. He’s fully crying now, even if he isn’t choking anymore. He isn’t looking up, or anywhere really,  a trail of saliva dripping down his chin. 

 

“ _ Stand up _ .” he says quietly, standing up as well- he’s still achingly hard, but he wants to, needs to debase the boy even further. He pushes the boy towards a table, bending him over even as another quiet sob escapes him.

 

He isn’t as cruel as to go in dry, pulling out a bottle of lubricant he keeps at hand and stripping off his gloves to pour some over his fingers. His skin contrasts with the boy’s pale ass cheeks- it fascinates him to watch one of his fingers slip inside, met first with resistance and then, after a long, shuddery breath, with acceptance. Skywalker seems to have stopped crying, just staring off into space, probably concentrating on making this easier and faster. 

 

It doesn’t take him long to slip a second finger inside, impatience winning over not wanting to hurt the boy too much. He spreads them hastily, feeling the boy trying not to clench down and make it hurt even more. It has to be enough, because he refuses to wait any longer, moving to slick up his own dick.

 

Skywalker stays where he is - Boba has to stop and admire the view for a while. A hero of the Rebel force is willingly letting him do this, in exchange for the chance to save a man he loves- it truly is a sight to behold. 

 

He watches Skywalker clench his jaw when he finally pushes inside, going slow at first, then speeding up once he’s halfway inside. The boy’s eyes shoot wide open, then shut closed when he finally bottoms out. He takes a while to just breathe, his non-slick hand dragging through Skywalker’s hair.

 

Finally, he starts moving his hips, slowly at first, but picking up speed soon enough. He can feel Skywalker trying not to react, his breathing getting faster with every movement, barely not turning into whines. His fists are clenched, but still on the table, not daring to move. There are tears staining his cheeks, defiance still clear in his expression despite the obvious discomfort.

 

Perhaps that is what drives him to grab Skywalker’s dick and pull his hair back with his next thrust, making him gasp out in pain.

 

“If it helps,” he says breathlessly, “you can imagine I’m Solo. You want him opening you up like this, no? You want him to know you this intimately, to know the part of you you haven’t shown to anyone… until now, that is.” 

 

Skywalker cries out at his words, more out of surprise and despair than anything. He grins, driving himself deeper with every hard thrust, making the table rock against the nearest wall with the force of it.

 

“Imagine how Solo will feel, knowing how you have defaced yourself for him.” It is with another Skywalker’s sob that he comes, his hand speeding up on the boy’s dick before letting it go as he spills himself deep inside of the other. 

 

He takes a moment before pulling out- his outfit feels stuffy and hot, but it doesn’t matter. He tucks himself back in, puts his gloves back on. Skywalker is still slumped over the table, shaking, still hard, semen dripping out of his ass.

  
“In 24 hours, Solo will be in Jabba the Hutt’s palace. Don’t attempt to look for him in the meantime, it will be pointless. Do with the information what you will.” He says loudly, sparing the boy another look before walking outside and closing the door behind him. When he gets back on his ship, he’s almost whistling.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback I will love you forever


End file.
